


The Scientific Theory for Courting Jemma Simmons

by plinys



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, FemTrope Bingo, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: “Someone tell me this is a bad decision.”“We literally have been doing nothing but that for the past twenty minutes.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> for my femtrope bingo card square "college au" probably a bit ooc cause im a season and a half behind on the show with no plans to catch up but felt like doing a throwback ship

“Someone tell me this is a bad decision.”

“We literally have been doing nothing but that for the past twenty minutes.”

“Okay, but consider this,” every good decision Daisy has ever made has started with those very words  _ but consider this _ . This was mostly certainly one of those decisions. Even if the rest of the gathered dorm squad - Lincoln, and Joey (and her roommate Yo-Yo by association) - were in steady disagreement. 

There was absolutely no downside to this plan.

Unless things went terribly wrong and she got turned her down, which would be embarrassing and she could definitely never show her face around the chemistry building again (not the world’s biggest loss) or hang out with their RA (and her kinda ex-husband?) ever again. 

Which would suck.

But it was worth the risk right?

She voices that question to the group, with a variety of disagreements. 

It’s Joey who acts as the voice of reason, “We just don’t want to see you get hurt.” 

Though Lincoln who really gets to the punch of it all. “And publicly declaring your love for someone ever ends up well.”

Daisy scoffs, “Literally every romcom ever had told me that this is a good idea, so it’s happening.” 

 

*

 

“Bloody hell, that’s your plan, really?” 

“You know, it might actually work-”

“Mack, this is my baby sister she’s talking about,” Hunter says. 

He’s currently laying on Bobbi’s bed in nothing but a pair of briefs, which Daisy would be willing to take a moment to appreciate if she wasn’t currently interested in his little sister. Plus side of being bisexual is that she gets to check out anyone and everyone. Including her RA’s boyfriend(? Best friend? Husband? Ex-husband?). 

(Her money was on poly partner with Mack included, but the jury was still out.)

Mack was at least fully dressed but also lounging on Bobbi’s bed whereas Bobbi was?

Well actually.

“Where’s my RA?”

“Bob’s in class. I think -” Hunter makes a confused face, “She’s in class right?”

Mack shrugs. 

Daisy is certain the Mack and Hunter live somewhere else, but she has never seen there anywhere else. 

“You know, isn’t the point of an RA to be around to help me with life changing decisions by offering unbiased opinions?”

Another round of shrugs. 

“I still think it’s a good idea.” 

“You’re the only one other than me apparently,” Daisy says, pointedly looking over at Hunter.

Hunter groans. “Okay, I mean, it will probably work. It’s no secret that she’s got a thing for you, honestly, if I have to hear more about how cute your butt is-”

“She thinks my butt is cute?”

“Turn around,” Hunter says, with a wave of his hand. 

She gives him the finger, before doing so. 

“So,” Daisy drawls in a  _ valley girl  _ voice, “Do these pants make my butt look big?”

“Eh, I’m into it, mate.” 

 

*

 

“You want my advice?” Fitz’s voice carries a heavy tone of disbelief. 

Which wow. Rude. 

But valid. 

It’s not that they aren’t close. They are. It’s just that Daisy usually knows what’s best and Fitz makes the most convoluted plans possible to the point where it doesn’t even make sense. 

(No she’s still not bitter about that applied architectural structure class they took together, not at all.)

(Or the ping pong class.)

(Or human sexuality.)

(Or-)

“Yes, because I will admit that this is  _ one  _ avenue that you might actually know more than me.”

“One?”

“Just one.” 

Fitz nods his head once. And then once more. 

As if consulting some sage inner wisdom that Daisy does not happen to possess. 

“I mean, she does always read it first thing in the morning so, there’s no way she would miss it.”

“Perfect!”

  
  


*

 

“Miss Johnson, most students use their professor to actually ask questions about the assignments,” Professor Coulson says, as if he is not already abundantly aware that Daisy Johnson is not a  _ normal  _ student by any means.

Honestly, she would have thought that he’d have gotten with the program by now. 

She’d have to work a bit harder on that.

“Okay, but consider this-”

 

*

 

“No.”

“Professor May-”

“I said, no. Not getting involved.” 

 

*

 

Scientific theory:  a coherent group of propositions formulated to explain a group of facts or phenomena in the natural world and repeatedly confirmed through experiment or observation.

In this case.

Hypothesis: Buying out the front page of the school newspaper to ask out one Jemma Simmons will lead to Daisy successfully landing a date.

Result: …

 

“Oh Daisy, you know you really didn’t have to go through all this trouble?”

“I mean well, you’re worth it so I figured- You’re going to say yes, right? Because otherwise I think I owe Lincoln and Joey ten bucks and I’m really broke so-”

“Yes. Yes, of course. Honestly, why would you ever think I’d say no?”

“Well, funny story about that.”

 


End file.
